


Conlang Dialogue: Into the Badlands, Episode 315

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Into the Badlands (AMC) [7]
Category: Into the Badlands (TV)
Genre: Azrán, conlang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 315 of AMC'sInto the Badlands. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 315 ofInto the Badlands.)





	Conlang Dialogue: Into the Badlands, Episode 315

CRESSIDA  
Blood of Azra... Show me what I must see...

TRANSLATION  
_Lazêle gh’Ázra... Átemokháám ge pamé be..._

**Author's Note:**

> For those trying to figure out the etymologies from Spanish, feel free to ask about any specific words in the comments. Interesting to note that here we see a verb in its bare infinitive form—much smaller than the usual verb.


End file.
